JAMAS DEJE
by Ella Pierre
Summary: Porque se amaban y no iban a permitir que sus familias se interpusiera entre ellos. Por más que ella fuese una Weasley y el un Malfoy. Porque el fuera Slytherin y ella Gryffindor. Porque el odio de sus familias se lo impidieran, nunca permitiría que la separasen de él. Pero él se fue.
1. PROLOGO

**SUMMARY**: Porque se amaban y no iban a permitir que sus familias se interpusiera entre ellos. Por más que ella fuese una Weasley y el un Malfoy. Porque el fuera Slytherin y ella Gryffindor. Porque el odio de sus familias se lo impidieran, nunca permitiría que la separasen de él. Pero él se fue.

CAPITULO 1:

Y así es como comenzó todo. Como un simple acto de rebeldía, de no querer separarse de él. De darle la contraria al mundo y a su familia. De demostrar que ella podría ser la hija de héroes pero eso no significaba que ella sería igual. Quien hubiera esperado que la pequeña Rose Weasley se enamoraría de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo y nieto de ex mortifagos sabiendo que su familia y el mundo estaría en contra de ellos. Ellos defenderían su amor.

Pero eso es lo que Rose le hubiera gustara que pasara, que él no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para defender de su amor. Por haberse rendido al primer intento, por haberla abandonado al sentirse agobiado. Por haber tomado el camino fácil y huir como el cobarde que era. Pero a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando y le dolía. Porque aunque él la había abandonado ella lo seguía amando intensamente. Y aunque tratara de olvidarlo no podía, lo amaba demasiado, era casi como una obsesión. Su recuerdo le hacía mal, la destrozaba pensar que él no la había amado igual que ella lo amaba. Porque la había abandonado si el mismo le había jurado amor eterno y le había prometido nunca abandonarla. Le había jurado que la protegería de todo y todos si fuera necesario, pero él se había ido. L a había dejado desolada, al borde del colapso.

Y ahora su familia se arrepentía porque vio cuánto daño le había hecho a Rose. La más frágil de todas la primas, la más sensible, la más susceptible aunque ella no lo aparentara. Ahora se arrepentían. Ahora.

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic!**_

_**Tratare de actualizar seguido!**_

_**Deja un Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 2:

-Mientras más le duela, más rápido me olvidara.-se consolaba Scorpius. Él no la había dejado porque quisiera sino lo hizo porque la amaba y siempre la protegería.

Algunos días antes de que él "huyera", unos ex-mortifagos lo habían buscado y lo amenazaron con matar a su familia y a Rose. ¿Porque? La razón le era desconocida pero no quería mismo día había planeado proponerle matrimonio a Rose pero después de eso decidió que sería injusto arrástrala a ese peligro.

Había dejado que todos pensaran que era un cobarde solo para protegerla. La había lastimado por eso, porque él la amaba demasiado.

-Le deje por carta…-pensaba-así pensaran que soy demasiado cobarde como para verla.

Scorpius se lamentaba cada día por haberla dejado, por no poderle explicarle su "repentina" decisión, por hacerla sufrir. Ella no se merecía eso. Ella merecía todo. Una vida tranquila, feliz. Pero él sabía que Rose haría lo imposible para encontrarlo y preguntarle por qué había decidido abandonarla. Pero tenía fe de que Rose estuviera destrozada, resentida, adolorida y que no quisiera saber nunca más de él.

No le había ni a su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, su decisión porque sabía que trataría de convencerlo de no dejar a su prima.

Ya no se podía arrepentir. Era muy tarde, estaba seguro de que Rose Weasley, el amor de su vida, ya no le quería al contrario lo odiaba.

Pero estaba equivocado. Rose Weasley aun lo amaba y había jurado descubrir donde estaba Scorpius y averiguar porque la había abandonado.

_**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Espero que le haya gustado. Este cap. es sobre porque Scorpius dejo a Rose y como se siente al respecto.**_

_**Acepto críticas, reviews, todo! **_

_**La Weasley Perdida **_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer Cap. de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando el fic! Tal vez los caps. Sean un poco cortitos pero como son mis primeras historias! Bueno aquí este el nuevo capítulo. Es el POV de Albus._

Rose estaba muy deprimida. Ya no salía de su cuarto, no bajaba a las comidas. No quería hablar con nadie. Tío Ron y tía Hermione están muy preocupados, no saben qué hacer con Rose se la pasa todo el día llorando tirada en la cama. Trataba de hablar todos los días con ella, pero al parecer ha puesto un hechizo que me no me permite entrar.

Y ahora pienso, porque la familia se opuso tanto a lo que a mi prima le causo tanta felicidad. Por estúpidos rencores. Eso era, porque no podían olvidar lo que su familia hizo. Nunca entendieron que él no era como ellos, él no era ni Lucius, ni Draco Malfoy. Él no había estado presente en la guerra. Él era diferente.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él era igual que ellos. Él y solo él estaba haciendo sufrir a mi prima. La había abandonado sin razón alguna. Solo le envió una carta y, puf, desapareció. Desearía que Rose le odiara, pero sé que ella lo AMA. No pregunten como lo sé, porque yo lo sé. Nunca había visto a Rose tan mal después de que terminar con algún novio. Yo conozco demasiado bien a Rose, somos cercanos desde el vientre de nuestras madre.

o0o0o0o

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Malfoy la dejo. Y ella seguía así. Decidí entrar a su cuarto costara lo que costara, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta se abría, revelando un cuarto vacío con las ventanas abiertas y los cajones salidos, sin ropa. Esto no podía ser cierto.

-¡TIA HERMIONE!-grite-¡Rose no está en su habitación!

-¿Que dices Albus? ¡Eso no puede ser cierto!-grito preocupada-¡Ron, Rose desapareció!

Tío Ron apareció por el umbral de la puerta y grito:

-¡Que Rose que!- repentinamente se había puesto muy pálido.- ¡No puede ser! Rose no es así.

Después de eso, tía Hermione y tío Ron desaparecieron.


End file.
